Breathe
by Angel'sHarper
Summary: Neji tries to deal with the death of his best friend by himself, but Gaara doesn't think it should be that way. Song-Fic. BoyxBoy. If you don't like, don't read. Rated T just to be safe. Reviews appreciated! Enjoy!


Breathe

I do NOT own Naruto or the song 'Breathe' by Ryan Star.

* * *

><p>He wached as Neji sat in his chair and simply stared at the wall, as he had for the past three hours. Not six hours ago had they been informed of a tragic accident that left Nejis best friend, Lee, dead. At first all Neji could do was let tears drip down his face, his pale eyes filled with loss. Then he fell into his chair and merely closed himself off, letting the only emotion to flit across his face to be sorrow.<p>

Gaara hated it when Neji was unhappy. It wasn't often that the stotic man showed such emotion, but it was only expected that he display it at a time such as this when his best friend had been killed.

Lee had known Neji for the better part of twenty years. Gaara knew they had been through a lot of things in their twenty three years of friendship. It had been Lee who talked with him as a child, undeterred by his stoticism, it had been Lee who Neji first told of his prefrence in partners, it had been Lee who introduced him and Neji, and it was Lee who was the first to know of their relationship. It was only natural that Neji be saddened by his passing.

News of the accident that had killed Lee, and the hurt of it had thrown Neji into a deep depression. Some of their friends were taking him out tonight in hopes of getting him to snap out of the rut he was stuck in. He hoped that Naruto and Kibas positive attitudes would help bring Neji out of it.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, after finally dragging Neji out of the house, they found themselves in a small dance club. Everyone but Neji and himself were occuping themselves with something. All of them had been saddened to hear of Lees death, and tonight was a chance to try to forget about it as a whole.<p>

Naruto was trying to talk to Neji, but only received glares in return. Sasuke was unsuccessfully trying to pry the alcohol out of Narutos hand, as the blond had very low tolerance to acohol, and tended to do stupider things than when he was sober.

Sakura, TenTen and Ino were talking to each other. The rosette had some kind of concoction in her hand that contained a lot of liquor soaked cherries in it, while the blond had what looked like a banana daquri, and TenTen was sipping a soda.

Kiba and Shino were leaning against the bar with Shikamaru and Choji, just enjoying the music and light show the the club was puttong on. Though he could tell Kiba was itching to move to the dance floor with the others who had chosen to dance rather than mope around the bar.

He and Hinata were sitting next to Neji, giving his silent support by way of small smiles and touches the remind him that they were here for him. Soon, Neji began to relax a little. It wasn't what Gaara had been hoping for him to do, but it was better than before.

* * *

><p>He Hinata talked quietly among themselves as everyone began to loosen up and try to have real fun. Soon Hinata brought out her iPod for her and Gaara to listen too, since the music blaring in the club wasn't what they usually listened too.<p>

As she flipped through songs he heard one that caught his attention. He stopped her, and requested she let it play all the way through. When it ended Gaara had already formed a plan to try to help cheer Neji up and let him know that they would be there for him and that everything would be alright.

With that, Gaara snuck off to find the man that controlled the music and lights while Hinata went to round everyone up to the base of the stage on the far side of the dance floor.

* * *

><p>After locating the man in charge od the music and light show, Gaara told him what he needed and paid the man generously to not screw it up. Gaara took his place behind the stage as the lights dimmed and the club quieted as the music began to play.<p>

_He's fine most of the time_

_He takes his days with a smile_

_Moves like a dancer in light_

_Spinning around to the sound_

_But sometimes He falls down_

He looked at Neji as he came out onto the stage and began to sing. He hoped that this would help Neji come to terms with his loss and let others try to help him

_Breathe, just breathe_

_Take the world off your shoulders and put it on me_

_Breathe, just breathe_

_Let the life that you live be all that you need_

He tried with all his might to put as much emotion into his voice and tell Neji that he was there for him, and he always would be. That it was alright for him to show his true feelings.

_He likes New York at night_

_He dreams of running away_

_Shine on bright like the sun_

_And even the sky turns gray_

_I need you to hear me say_

_I need you to hear me say_

He wanted Neji to be happy. Even when the worst happened he wante Neji to know that it would all turn out alright. That even when he didn't feel like he should be happy, that he should be anyways.

_Breathe, just breathe_

_Take the world off your shoulders, put it on me_

_Breathe, just breathe_

_Let the life that you live be all that you need_

He began to see the saddness leave Nejis features, and his whole body began to relax. It realieved him greatly to know that this was helping him.

_Let go of our fear, let go of our doubt_

_Let go of the ones who try to put you down_

_You're gonna be fine, don't hold it inside_

_If you hurt right now then let it all come out_

He saw Neji give him a small smile and he returned it. He saw the burden that Neji tried to carry by himself begin to lift as Neji came to be a little more at peace with everything. So he finished the song, knowing that he had helped Neji. He had also reassured himself that he could help Neji when he needed it.

_Breathe, just breathe_

_Take the world off your shoulders, put it on me_

_Breathe, just breathe_

_Let the life that you live be all that you need_

_Breathe, just breathe_

_Take the world off your shoulders, put it on me_

_Breathe, just breathe_

_Let the life that you live be all that you need_

_Let go of our fear, let go of our doubt_

_(Let the life that you live be all that you need)_

_Let go of our fear, let go of our doubt_

_(Take the world off your shoulders, put it on me)_

The song ended and Gaara stepped off the stage as his friends and Neji applauded him. He stepped into Nejis arms and hugged him. Soon, everyone wanted to go home and he found himself and Neji on the couch.

Then, Neji started to speak, and Gaara willingly stayed up that night and listened as Neji let himself relax and let Gaara take over for the night, as he slept fully at ease for the first time.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome and appreciated! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


End file.
